King Gerard (LD Stories)
King Gerard '''(formerly Prince Gerard) is a boy-king ruling his own kingdom with the help of his best friend and personal advisor, the Clockwork Smurf. He is from the cartoon series and is a friend of the Smurfs and his cousin Princess Savina's friends Johan and Peewit. To see his official Wiki page, click'' here. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: He is a human teenage prince who was to become king when his aunt Imperia had shut him up in a dungeon, making the rest of the kingdom believe that he was suffering an illness. However, shortly before she was to be coronated as queen, Prince Gerard had an unexpected visitor in the form of Clockwork Smurf who had run away from the Smurf Village after becoming aware of himself. With Clockwork's help, the prince fled to the Smurf Village where he received help from the Smurfs in retaking the kingdom away from his scheming aunt. From the day Gerard was coronated as king, he made Clockwork his personal advisor, and has from time to time even assisted the Smurfs. Fanon Criteria: His majesty appears in the Fanon Season 10 in the fanfiction finale The Reluctant Dark Knight where he carries out his own plot within the story. He asks for help from his uncle, the King, about deciding a queen to accompany him and receives his friends, Johan and Peewit, as the answer. Known Family Throughout the cartoon series whenever his majesty appears, he is either with Clockwork, Johan and Peewit, or some relative that is seldom seen again. The following have been seen: #Princess Savina '- his cousin (in fanon, she is several months older than him) who loves both him and Clockwork. She visits his kingdom from time to time, almost always escorted by others. He usually writes to her in times of good or ill either for advice or appearance (''example: when Clockwork was water-logged, he asked her to help find Handy to have him repaired). #'The Good King '- his uncle who also loves him dearly, but does not show as much attention to him as Savina since he has his own kingdom to look after. He occasionally exchanges letters with him, but they do not see one another often. #'Imperia' - his aunt who despises him since her original plan to take his throne failed; he keeps no contact with her unless Clockwork advises so. #'Leopold' - his uncle who also tried to take his throne; with his plans thwarted by Johan, Peewit, and the renewed Clockwork Smurf, he was banished from the kingdom and has not been heard from since. #'Malcom' - A.K.A. "Malcom the Mean"; his older second cousin who, shockingly, tried to take his throne. He nearly got away with turning King Gerard into a wild stag (game deer) and having his own hunting dogs kill him, but the Smurfs managed to turn him back to normal in time to capture Malcom for his treachery. King Gerard had him banished from his kingdom, beyond the Enchanted Forest. #'Mrs. Sourberry '- his castle servant; though she isn't blood related, he considers her a mother or aunt figure because she cares so greatly for him - likewise, he cares greatly for her. #'Sir Josten '- one of his squires; also not blood related, but he is considered a brother despite their "aquainted friendship". He enjoys his company and liked growing up with him, although the three years locked in the dungeons took some time that could have made more memories. Meeting and Relationship with Falla Upon Johan and Peewit's arrival in the story, he is introduced to a young lady named Falla who is from a Southern Kingdom, as Johan explains. He is delighted to make her acquaintence and moreso when he learns she is also going to assist him with finding a suitor; he momentarily forgets Clockwork's presence until he feels a tug on his shoe. While Peewit races off to eat, the king, Johan, Falla, and Clockwork ascend to the tower to look over the list of ladies up for consideration. By the end of their time together, he is able to eliminate several names; just before she leaves, he tells her he wants to see her again to which she smiles and agrees. After she and Johan and Peewit leave, he begins to coordinate his Grand Ball in the hopes of finding a suitable queen and having another chance to see his new friend. A few days later on the night of the Ball, the trio arrive early to lend a hand putting the final touches to the decorations - as the evening continues, however, King Gerard becomes more nervous about the event and asks Falla to speak with him alone. They go to his private chambers upstairs and he dismisses Clockwork, assuring him that he will return to the dance floor soon; then he reveals his innermost thoughts and feelings pertaining to the Ball, appointing a queen, what regrets might befall him if he decides to end the night early, and the like. When he finishes, Falla advises him to let the night finish as it was meant to and keep in touch with the ladies he likes most to narrow it down steadily. A guard appears and alerts the king about Peewit and Clockwork gone missing, so he immediately has the guests led out, all guards on watch, and gives Falla his room key so she may lock the door and be safe while he leaves her. Although she protests, he slips away to see what is the matter elsewhere. He regrets this decision upon his return because Falla is clearly angry when they talk; he apologizes and she forgives him, but he cannot be sure if she has really forgiven him. He does understand, however, that Clockwork finds them funny together. It is not until a month has passed that he learns of his uncle losing his best knight, and he sympathizes with his cousin when she suffers most from it. Likewise, he notices that Falla is struck with the same grief and calls her over to talk. Having found comfort and compassion in him, she regains her confidence and optimistically hopes that one day Johan will return to them. In the meantime, she has a chance to become better acquainted with King Gerard. Occasionally she visits him when he's not busy with another princess or matters of estate; in time they discover that they have a good deal in common. She raves about how lovely his gardens are, the flowers he keeps in his room, and the nature within the castle overall and - to their delight - they both like roses best. She has also fancied his wardrobe, telling him constantly that he has an eye for color and he tells her that she has the same quality when it comes to fashion (which is true). Their favorite activity to do together is go for a walk amongst the common folks of his kingdom and talk - often they include Clockwork because she adores him which is enthralling to his majesty. He frequently reminds Clockwork about this when she is away. As Time Goes On... In the sequel to The Reluctant Dark Knight, they continue their relationship, going more in depth with each other's lives to the point where they become inseparable. More information about this section will be added after RDK is concluded and the sequel begins. Meeting and Relationship with Sir Josten King Gerard has always known Josten as a "brother" since they would see each other around the castle growing up. He once asked Mrs. Sourberry if they were related and finally learned that they were not and that Josten was being raised on-and-off by the village minstrel. At about the age of nine, Gerard overheard him playing a flute to a melody in progress from his bedroom window overlooking the courtyards; he enjoyed the music, but never told Josten about hearing it. Shortly afterwards, his aunt Imperia locked him away in the dungeons, thus beginning her wicked plan to take his throne. Because of the three years spent as a prisoner in his own home, he did not learn about Josten becoming a page (and later a squire) until he had reclaimed his throne and was updated on such matters. As soon as he realized it was his duty to officially knight him, Gerard had Clockwork bring him to his attention. Once he entered, Gerard recognized him as the talented player he'd heard three years prior, but rather than speak of it, he followed through with the coronation and wished him the best of luck in his new position. Now and then the king calls him to deliver parchments, ride to other members of royalty for summonings, reading proclamations written by Clockwork, or (when his jester is away and he seeks entertainment) he'll ask him to induce a tune. At these times when he listens to him sing or play, he considers getting to know him more personally, but either he does not address it or something more important comes up - at one point, Clockwork tells him that Sir Josten wishes to speak with him about changing his position, so his majesty makes it a priority and schedules a time to do so. Reaction to His Connection to Falla To be elaborated upon later! Rivalries The sad truth about King Gerard is that most of his relatives are enemies; his uncle Leopold, Aunt Imperia, Cousin Malcom, and others have backstabbed him to claim his throne, but luckily each attempt was thwarted with the help of his friends. However, there are still more. After his first encounter with Lord Balthazar and Gargamel in "Bigmouth's Friend" from the cartoon show, he realized they were after his beloved Clockwork and soon found his kingdom under attack as their way of forcing him to surrender the doll. When they were defeated by Bigmouth and Clockwork was later repaired (having been damaged in the battle), Gerard threatened to punish them if they considered returning to his castle. Since then, he has not had much trouble with them, but in a later episode of Season 7 called "To Coin a Smurf", Gargamel alerts his guards of someone stealing his gold. From this, he decides that the wizard's not much of any threat alone and has him imprisoned temporarily for illegally manufacturing gold coins. After the events of RDK have taken place, he gains a newfound distain for Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple - he never forgives them for taking Johan from the side of good and causing so much grief for his friends. However, he can't help but be thankful for the time he gets to spend with Falla as a result. Royal Enemies In his own kingdom, there becomes a mild dispute between him and Sir Josten: the reason behind this is to be revealed later. Otherwise, taking note of Falla's behavior towards her, he develops a wariness for Lady Pricilla and keeps his distance. A brief rivalry sparks between him and Peewit, too, when he discovers that he has accidentally made himself sixteen and pursues Falla. Normally he wouldn't mind their relationship since they are a close pair (especially with Johan's reprieve), but this time is different: he is suddenly older and more seriously interested in winning her heart, and - much to Gerard's grievance - she gives the jester her attention. When Peewit is restored to his normal age, their rivalry ends, but Gerard wonders why he became so angry in the first place. Season 11 Episodes In place of Johan, Gerard becomes the boy Falla looks up to - in this, he and Clockwork see her and Peewit more often, so their friendships strengthen. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this season! Appearance He is a young teenager perhaps 5'5" in American measurement with pale skin, standard black eyes, and sandy brown hair usually atopped by his jewel-studded (lavender diamonds and light blue rectangles) and fur-trimmed crown or a fur-trimmed royal blue gentlemen's hat. His king's attire consists of a royal blue simple turtleneck robe with long light blue sleeves (cuffed), dark violet shoulder drapings lined with fur at the bottom edges, and a large diamond-shaped light blue gem on a gold band around his neck. His leggings are light blue (matchings his sleeves and gemstones) and his flat shoes are royal blue (matching his robe). Voice Actor(s) In the show, he was voiced by Phil Proctor and is continually desired for the role. A latter actor is yet to be decided upon. Trivia *He is the only child character in the show with more than one known relative to appear in any part of the series. And it's kind of funny - in a sad way - that most of them have tried to take his throne. *Clockwork is the first Smurf he met in the cartoon show; he usually does not see the Smurfs in the forest unless they need his help or vice versa. *He is the only male human teenager to meet Gargamel in the cartoon series aside from Prince Theodore. *His birthday is February 4th and he is about a year younger than Falla (13 when they first meet). *His signature song is ''Good Life ''by One Republic. Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:British accents Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters